


Kingdom of the Cursed Mask

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Camp Lazlo!, Class of 3000, Codename: Kids Next Door, Powerpuff Girls, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Wacky Races
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls face difficulties submitting the new governmental regulation of heroism forced on them. One day a stranger comes to them, asking for their help in order to protect a world-changing secret. They must find the long-lost ancient city of gold, Paititi and protect its most valued and cursed treasure, before the vicious Dick Dastardly finds it first. This time, who else would accompany them on their journey than the world’s greatest adventurer, Captain K’nuckles and the ever-enthusiastic secret child agent, Numbuh Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louisiana, 1866...

There was a colored man in his rags, trying to escape through the desert.

"Find him!" a voice snapped as the man tried to make his great escape. "Bring the dogs!"

The man heard a nearby train and thought maybe that would help him get out of this horrible place. He then ran to the railroad tracks as there were bad white men on horses.

"There he is!" the man in purple called out.

The slave kept running and running, never looking back. He kept running with all his might and ended up in a boxcar, now free at last, thank God almighty, he was free at last. 

However, he wasn't as lucky as he thought as the man who wanted him grinned evilly and had found him. "I've got you this time..." he then held out his hand, viciously demanding as always. "Give me the map, slave!"

"Never!" the slave rebelled. "It's mine!"

"And you are mine!" the man sneered. "You are my slave. Everything you have is mine!"

The slave thought quick, grabbing one of the flour sacks and smacking the man right out of the car to make his getaway a success. The man fell right out of the car right then and ended up in the sand of the deserts.

"You will regret this!" the white man promised. "I shall have no rest until I get the mask!"

The slave tried to relax now after he had escaped his wretched master.

Later...

The slave got out of the train and was now stumbling around until he would find a place to now call his own. "This looks like a safe place..." he whispered in relief. He had found a big town for civilization.

Present Day...

It's a quite and peaceful day in the town so far, until Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl was flung by the buildings. There was an evil one-eyed monster with fists and tentacles trying to take down the superhero girls, but he was surely going to lose.

"Mr. President!" Blossom called into her ear piece. "Permission for maneuver Alpha-3!"

'Wait a sec,' the President replied. 'I'll ask my staff.'

The monster then pounded his fist right into a building.

"It's destroying the city," Blossom reminded the most powerful man in the country. "We don't have--" she then growled in frustration and impatience. "Just be quick!"

The monster looked confused as a jet came with a laser blast against its chest. The monster roared in pain and hit more public property from the impact.

"It's destroyed a poster of yours." Blossom then told the president.

"Do whatever you must," Chris told her from his office. "Just save my posters!"

"Roger that, sir!" Blossom replied respectively. "Girls, initiate maneuver Alpha-3/Sling-Shot!"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked to her then before flying off to do their battle plan. Bubbles gripped onto Buttercup's feet and spun her around and around as quickly as she could and then released Buttercup to leave this to her then. Buttercup sky-rocketed through the air and pounded the monster with a slap and made it timber down to the road, defeating it at last. Once it was down for the count, Blossom blew her ice breath all over it to make it literally freeze. 

"This sucks..." Buttercup scoffed after saving the town from the hideous monster.

"I know, Buttercup, but at least we're allowed to be superheroes." Blossom coaxed.

Members of the press rushed over to interview the Girls for their programs, flashing their cameras and forced microphones to their mouths.

'Nice job, Girls, I saw it all on TV," Chris smirked. 'But haven't you forgotten something?' he then prompted with their deal of them being heroes for the town with him as president.

Buttercup put on a button and waved American flags.

"Citizens of Megaville, once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls," Blossom forced herself to say to the crowd. "And their sponsor, the devilishly handsome president, Chris McLean."

"Vote for him," Bubbles added as she held a poster of Chris and a flag in her other hand. "We will..." 

"I hate that guy." Buttercup grunted once the press left.

"We have no choice," Blossom reminded him. "We have to accept his conditions."

"I just love election periods." Chris smirked.

Meanwhile...

A famous musician who was known as Sunny Bridges was going into his dressing room after another preformance for his darling fans. "All right, people... That's enough for today..." he told them and shut the door to have some privacy. "Phew..." he then walked over, but he triggered a string and a mallet was coming to knock him out. "What the--"

Later...

"Wakey-Wakey, Sunny..." a menacing voice of an evil racecar driver told the musician. 

"Dick Dastardly..." Sunny recognized him once he woke up, tied to a chair.

Dick grinned and stood over the musician. "I see you're enjoying the fame and fortune you have while I'm hiding in the shadows... Where is the map?" he then demanded.

"We've been playing this game for years, Dick, and as previously, I'll say it again," Sunny glanced to him. "I don't know where the map is. My father never told me."

"You think I'm a fool?" Dick just kept grinning dastardly as his family name. "I've spent all my family's wealth to find the map. This is too important, even for your family to take this secret to the grave."

"You can torture me all you want, I still know nothing." 

"Oh, you will..." Dick grinned to his animal sidekick. "Muttley?"

The evil dog grabbed Sunny's prized musical instrument.

"My saxophone!" Sunny grew angry. "Don't you dare..."

"Muttley..." Dick called to his dog.

Muttley grinned and started to scratch the golden sax.

"Okay, stop it!" Sunny gave in. "I'll talk, just stop it! You're detuning her. Take the third book on the upper shelf from the left." he then instructed.

Dick browsed through Sunny's books and found a book, taking a paper out of it, but was anything but pleased. "What is this...?" he then showed the paper, feeling betrayed. "This is just a bunch of meaningless letters!"

"I hope you haven't thought that it'll be easy," Sunny retorted. "You need a key to decode the location." 

"Which is?" Dick demanded.

"I really don't know that, honestly." Sunny insisted.

"Muttley..." Dick grinned to his dog again. "Would you?"

Muttley grinned back and smashed the saxophone on the floor. 

Sunny flinched in horror and worry, then gave in yet again. "Okay! Okay... I'll tell you..." he meant it this time.

Dick grinned in eager anticipation.

"The key word is 'retrorsum'." Sunny admitted.

"See?" Dick grinned as he held the paper in the air. "That wasn't so hard after all. Come, Muttley... We are leaving..."

Muttley snickered as he went to follow his villainous master.

The next day, the Professor was doing his chores, such as vacuuming and humming, feeling today was a day where nothing could go wrong. Someone had rang the doorbell and he went to answer it, but surprised to see who it had been.

"Good afternoon," Sunny greeted politely. "Can I talk with the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Whoa!" the Professor was delighted. "Mr. Sunny Bridges, come on in!"

In the Girls' room, they were just hanging out lazily and doing their own thing. Buttercup was making a block tower, Blossom was reading a book on their bed, and Bubbles was coloring.

"Girls, could you come on down?" the Professor called for them.

The Girls came down, hoping they weren't in trouble for something.

"This is Sunny Bridges," the Professor explained to his daughters. "He would like to with you."

"I've heard about you," Blossom said to the famed musician. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." Sunny replied, urgently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bridges, according to the new law, we are no longer in a position to grant individual favors." Blossom explained, apologetically.

"Yes, I heard about the new hero law too, but listen to me first," Sunny still wanted their help, deciding to tell a story for their help. "The Pre-Colombian Cities had many treasures. A long time ago, there were 13 Masks. These masks are invaluable. The Gods gave them their most fateful followers, but long after that, ancient people became jealous and greedy, so the Gods decided to take the masks back. Every city gave their mask back, except Paititi, the Incan capitol. So the Gods sank the city into the ground with all its people and treasure as punishment. All the treasures and its mask have been there ever since, hoping that nobody finds them."

"That's a lovely story." Buttercup smirked in approval.

"What if I told you that this isn't a myth?" Sunny smirked back.

"What if?" Bubbles added.

Sunny glanced to her in confusion. "What if what?"

"What if it's not a myth?" Bubbles then asked.

"It is not a myth, I just told you so," Sunny looked at her. "Is she nuts or what?"

"That's not the right question, Bubbles." Blossom replied.

Bubbles cupped her mouth, feeling foolish now.

"Why are you telling us this?" Blossom then asked Sunny.

"I see you're sharp," Sunny smiled coolly. "It's Dick Dastardly, a sneaky villain who is determined to find the mask. My family possesses the secret finding Paititi, and since the last century, the Dastardly family has been determined to get this knowledge from my family. As for today, he always lost, but now he managed to make me reveal the map."

"So, what do you want from us?" Buttercup asked then.

"Simple, find the city before him." Sunny answered simply.

"I suspect you know where to find Paititi." Blossom assumed.

"How should I know?" Sunny sat down on the family couch. "The map is encrypted. I don't know what it says and I never really cared. My passion is music."

"Have you told him how to decode the map?" Blossom asked then.

"I gave him a false key," Sunny shrugged innocently. "To give you a little advantage."

"Do you remember what was on the map?"

"I told you, it's complicated." 

"How can we find Paititi then?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, the map is just a copy," Sunny tilted his straw hat. "The original is on the Emerald Tablet."

"And where is the Emerald Tablet?" Blossom asked then.

"I know!" a scratchy voice called to them.

Blossom turned to the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

A strange blue humanoid man dressed in red pirate clothing walked in then. "The name's K'Nuckles," he stepped into the house, leaving the dark. "Captain K'Nuckles: Greatest adventurer in the world."

"Why are you so sure you know where it is?" Blossom was dubious of him.

'Can everybody just walk in here now?' Courage shivered in front of K'Nuckles.

"Because I've seen it!" K'Nuckles nudged Blossom. "It's on the Island of Hy-Brazil!"

"There isn't such an island." Blossom knew that.

"Oh, there is, I've been there a couple of times," K'Nuckles assured her. "This is a magical land."

"TEAM CONFERENCE!" Blossom called for her to huddle with her sisters. "Listen, Girls... We're in a very delicate position right now. We work for the President, if we get caught, we'll be banned from superheroing for good."

"I say go for it." Buttercup was determined.

"Magical Island, Blossom." Bubbles reminded her.

They then broke apart.

"Okay Captain, let's roll!" Blossom was up for it now too if Bubbles and Buttercup were on board with this.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Delightful Mansion from down the lane, Dick was going down the hallways. Once he came into a throne room, he bowed in front of him as he carried the paper. "I've got the map." he told his boss, or rather, bosses.

There were five children dressed in school uniforms, sailor dresses for the two girls and suits and ties for the three boys, known as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, arch enemies to the Kids Next Door. "At last, after all all this time, the Secret of the Freemasons is in our hand," the children spoke in creepy monotone as usual. "Good job, Mr. Dastardly. Your ancestors chose well when they joined the Illuminati."

"We only have to decode it." Dick informed eagerly.

"No need to worry," the Delightful Children assured. "Our best scientists will work on it. Please give the paper to Major Doctor Ghastly." 

Dick turned to the red-haired woman who worked for pure evil. "Very well..."

The doctor took the paper and took a look at it. "This must be an anagram..." she hummed, deeply in thought. "Do you know the key word or sentence?"

"Okay, the sun rises at West." Dick informed her.

"That isn't so hard," Ghastly sounded serious now. "My team will start to decode it right away."

"Hey, where are you taking my map!?" Dick demanded. "Give it back to me!"

"Please Mr. Dastardly," the Delightful Children tried to calm him as their guards were ready to strike him if he rebelled against them. "Don't do anything incautious... We'll contact you when the decoding is finished, now, please leave."

"Okay, I'll go..." Dick went off, then mumbled under his breath. "You spoiled little brats..."

"We don't trust him... He's hiding something..." the Delightful Children narrowed their eyes slightly. "We must keep an eye on him..."

Outside...

"Do you have the real map, Muttley?" Dick asked his dog.

Muttley took out the paper as instructed.

"Good..." Dick grinned, and then they went to leave the Delightful Mansion. "I haven't spent all my money for those Delightful Children..."

Meanwhile in Megaville Harbor...

"This is a joke, right?" Blossom asked once she was standing next to Captain K'Nuckles.

"No, that's my ship," K'Nuckles smirked, looking rather smug. "The 'Roggy Joller'."

"You know, we can fly..." Blossom suggested an easier way to travel.

"Maybe, but that's not how real adventurers do," K'Nuckles replied, then went to take the helm. "Anchors Aweigh!" he then called.

Bubbles giggled as she got the anchor set for their adventure.

"Set sail!" K'Nuckles then called.

Buttercup and Bubbles took the ends of the sail and tied it down.

"Full speed ahead!" K'Nuckles ordered.

Buttercup took a deep breath and blew the sail to make them venture into the water.

"How long until we get there, Captain?" Blossom asked.

"Not much." K'Nuckles replied as he drove the boat.

A few hours later, Bubbles and Buttercup decided to make the time go by, pretending to be pirates and hitting each other with wooden swords. 

Blossom looked very bored as she watched them play. "How long until we get there?" she asked, sluggishly.

"Not much." K'Nuckles replied as he continued to drive.

"You said that a day ago!" Blossom looked at him. "Do you even know where we're going!?"

"Of course I know, my boy!" K'Nuckles looked at her. "But only those who were there know where to find it! Besides, I know these waters like the back of my own hand."

"I doubt that." Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"And I told you I've been there." K'Nuckles reminded her.

"I doubt that too," Blossom still narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Anyhow, will there be any signs that we're getting close?"

"When the sky turns dark and the tide is so high you cannot see the front," K'Nuckles explained. "That's when we're close! Trust me, I know what I'm doin'!"

Buttercup looked out and saw black storm clouds. "That's some pretty bad storm there..." she looked back to the others.

K'Nuckles grinned and spun them to right there to lead into the storm. The ship went faster and started to rock slightly over the waves. 

"What are you doing!?" Blossom snapped. "We're going into the storm!"

"Exactly!" K'Nuckles grinned as they went closer and a lightning streak came behind them. "No sailor would go into a storm on purpose! That's why this is the perfect cover-up!"

The storm was getting very dangerous and the waves were crashing. It was truly a horrifying sight.

"Take in sail!" K'Nuckles commanded.

The Girls did their best to carry the sail as rain drops sprinkled over them and they dodged the lightning bolts as swiftly as they possibly could. Blossom and Buttercup flew up and folded up the sail. Everyone then looked in horror as a giant monster wave was in front of them, about to splash and take them down. K'Nuckles roared as he was going to drive them right into the wave. He took the boat right up the wave and they suddenly zoomed down the wave on the other side.

The Girls yelped in surprise and pain, but K'Nuckles knew exactly what he was doing. He then drove the boat behind the fog and take them to a more mysterious part of the sea they would never think possible. 

"This is very dense fog," Blossom noted. "And where did that green light come from?"

"This will be the harder part." K'Nuckles remarked as he continued to drive them.

Blossom looked over the edge, a little anxious.

"I don't like this one bit." Buttercup snorted.

"I'm scared..." Bubbles whimpered.

It suddenly became spooky as there was a distant song being heard.

"What is that?" Blossom noticed it. "Singing?"

"They are here..." K'Nuckles grinned.

"They who?" Blossom asked as the singing got stronger.

"Sirens." K'Nuckles grinned then.

The singing grew stronger and there were the sirens, three teen girls known as Lindsay, Heather, and Dakota Milton. They looked very evil and sinister as Sirens were and were going to get K'Nuckles to crash the boat with their hypnotic and powerful song like in the Odyssey story.

"Give them one of yer body parts!" K'Nuckles called. "That's what they want!"

"WHAT!?" Buttercup was outraged by that. "NO WAY!"

"But I love my body parts!" Bubbles wailed.

The girls hissed and showed their fangs, going to kill them if they didn't get what they wanted. Blossom looked to them, trying to think of an idea to get them out of this mess.

"I'm not giving you any part of me!" Buttercup hissed while Bubbles cried her eyes out.

"Shut up!" Blossom made it quiet. "Listen to them!"

'Those who sail these dratted waters, Prepare to meet the Sea King's daughters~...' the song mused so they could understand what the sirens really wanted. 'Name yourselves for us, because, We decide the ones who shall pass~...'

"Our names!" Blossom told the others. "They want to know our names!"

"Buttercup!" the Green Powerpuff Girl gave her name.

"I'm Bubbles!" the Blue Powerpuff Girl added.

"K'Nuckles!" the pirate captain did the same.

"They are still coming!" Blossom backed up, then noticed the object in Heather's hand. "A bottle? Of course!" she then took a paper and had an idea once she wrote her name down. "They don't understand us, we must write down our names like a message in a bottle!" she then handed the paper to her sisters. "Pass it on!"

Buttercup and Bubbles signed their names, then passed the paper onto K'Nuckles. He struggled with writing his own name, so he just put a big giant X on the paper. 

"It's done." K'Nuckles smiled nervously to the sirens then.

"Go and... Get it!" Blossom called as she corked the bottle and threw it overboard. 

The Sirens hissed and chased after the bottle. 

"They jumped out." K'Nuckles noticed.

"Are they gone?" Bubbles hoped.

"Did it work?" Buttercup then asked.

"I don't know yet..." Blossom kept a close eye out.

"The fog is lifting..." Buttercup looked back to the others. "And there is an island."

"That's all just a name," K'Nuckles said to the girls. "Last time I was here, I gave my sittin' muscle."

The Girls and K'Nuckles made it to the Island of Hy-Brazil, the boat docked out and they were clear to go to this island, wondering of what awaited them here.

"Too bad, so sad." Buttercup shrugged, smugly.

"Listen, the islanders are very weird," K'Nuckles cautioned the Girls before they kept going. "Be very careful with them."

There was a shaking bush, as it shook, there came an orange spidermonkey in a boy scout uniform.

"You can come out now, Raj," the monkey told the bush. "They are just girls, not the Boogeyman."

"But the guy with them is scary, Lazlo..." an Indian voice inside the bush was still anxious.

"Hello!" Blossom called to the natives of this island, being careful like K'Nuckles suggested. "We mean you no harm, we're just looking for something on this island."

"There are many things on this island," the monkey, Lazlo, told them as he had an elephant and an albino pygmy rhino, both in boy scout uniforms on his sides. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"This is an island?" the elephant looked frightened. "But I can't swim!"

"Hello!" the rhino grinned and waved to the girls.

"We are looking for the Emerald Tablet." Blossom explained with a smile, even Bubbles smiled in relief.

"Lucky you, my friend Clam here knows where it is." Lazlo put his arm around the rhino.

"Follow me." Clam told them.

"Like we have a choice?" Buttercup folded her arms.

"Cut it out, Buttercup." Blossom scolded her.

"I don't trust that thing," K'Nuckles scoffed as he walked with the Girls. "What kind of animal is that anyway?"

Somewhere in the Woods...

"This way!" Clam pointed in a direction.

"So, are you a pirate?" Lazlo asked K'Nuckles, harassing him. "If you are, where is your parrot?"

"Get lost, you grib." K'Nuckles growled at him.

"Good morning, Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Lazlo called as he walked with the others, passing the moose head counselor with his banana slug assistant. 

"I don't care..." Lumpus folded his arms, being grouchy as always.

The others went through the bushes.

"There!" Clam showed them a new spot.

There in front of a big temple that didn't seem like it would belong in any normal summer camp. Then again, this was place was anything but normal.

"Here!" Clam pointed to an empty podium.

"Nothing's here!" Blossom told him though.

"We've come here for nothing?" Bubbles was disappointed. "Where is the magic?"

"Or someone lied to us." Buttercup folded her arms at K'Nuckles.

"Hey, I may blow up things, but I'm not a liar!" K'Nuckles defended. "Maybe someone took it before us!" he then suggested.

Blossom saw a turned over card and saw the Kids Next Door logo, smiling as she had an idea. "I think I know who it was..."


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to Megaville, the Roggy Joller was back on the ocean after leaving the estranged island. Blossom stared out the salty waters as they knew where to look now until her younger sister came to her side.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles chirped with a wave. "So, what are we going to do?" she then asked.

"I don't know," Blossom sounded lost for once. "The KND is working illegally since the hero law. I don't know how to find them."

"We are not giving up, are we?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom folded her arms and stared back down at the sea. She just didn't know anymore. 

Meanwhile in school...

"Hey, everyone!" Otto called in the hallways. "There's a new girl in school and she's looking for Ed!"

"I haven't seen him!" Ed called as he, Double D, and Eddy were at their lockers.

"Hey, Otto, my boy," Eddy came up next to the orphan genius. "What kind of girl are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Eddy, all I heard was that she was looking for Ed." Otto replied.

"She's a lucky girl, 'cuz I'm here."

"But you're Eddy?"

"That's short for Ed." Eddy replied, he then slicked his hair back and sprayed his mouth with breath spray and hiked up his collar. He then came to the end of the hallway and instantly sweated once he saw the girl who had come to see Ed himself. It was love at first sight.

The girl had been the Tamarian princess from the Teen Titans known as Starfire. 

"Hey, good lookin'," Eddy smirked to her, trying to look cool. "Heard you were lookin' for me."

"Ed?" Starfire looked puzzled. "You are shorter than I remembered."

"And you're hotter than I remembered." Eddy then told her.

"I hope I am not going to cause any of the fire then." Starfire sounded alarmed.

"Hurry, Ed!" Double D called as he and Ed came around the corner then.

"ED!" Starfire held out her arms once she found who she was really looking for.

"Ed!?" Eddy looked up from the floor, still not wanting to believe that this hot alien chick was looking for someone else.

"STARFIRE!" Ed sounded angry. "Don't dare come any closer! I'm still mad because of what you did to me!"

"I have said the apologies many times, Ed," Starfire put her hands together in a begging position. "I ask for the forgiveness of yours!"

"I don't care, Star," Ed shoved her slightly. "I just can't forgive that!" He then stormed off.

"What just happened, Double D?" Eddy asked in surprise.

"I don't know, Eddy, honestly." Double D replied in equal surprise.

Meanwhile, Blossom was in class and paying attention to the lesson. However, she heard a pebble hit the window next to her desk. She made her desk fly up with her as she looked out the window and saw that Captain K'Nuckles had returned and likely needed to speak with her.

"Teacher?" Blossom raised her hand after she landed her desk. "May I be excused for the rest of class?"

The pink Powerpuff Girl flew out to meet the strange pirate. "What are you doing here, K'Nuckles?" she asked. "I'm in school."

"I've found the solution to our current situation." K'Nuckles smiled as he took out an envelope.

Blossom took the envelope and found an exclusive invitation. "An invitation to the annual KND ball?" she was puzzled and glanced back at the pirate. "Where did you get this?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I know a guy, who owes another guy, who owes me." K'Nuckles replied slyly.

Meanwhile...

"Drats!" Dick snapped as he was looking over plans in his hide-out. "I just don't understand it, Muttley," he then looked to his dog. "We have the right key to the enigma and still, we haven't made any progress in the encryption."

Muttley informed him of something.

"What do you mean I haven't tried all possibilities!?" Dick glanced at his dog.

Muttley smiled evilly and pointed to his computer with an online enigma.

Back at school...

"Edward, that was unacceptably rude and most impolite!" Double D scolded Ed about what he did earlier with Starfire. "No matter what caused the perdition of your relationship, you must always behave and act like a gentleman. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

"Buttered toast." Ed replied simply, reverting back to his old self.

Eddy stormed off outside, but he stopped as something caught his attention in which bothered him. A trio of boys, Kevin Barr, Chad Dickinson, and that nerdy boy Irwin were crowding Starfire on a bench, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey, babe, wanna date me?" Kevin smirked.

"You know, I'm a quarterback." Chad smirked to her as well.

"You should choose me," Irwin added in. "I'm gonna be rich when I grow up."

"Hey, get lost, she's not interested in you!" Eddy scolded them which made the three boys run off and left the alien girl alone. "Vultures..." he lowly growled.

"I say the thank you for your help." Starfire smiled to Eddy.

Eddy was surprised. "She thanked me..." he sighed before melting into a love puddle.

Meanwhile, at the Girls'...

"Guys, thanks to K'Nuckles, a hope has arisen to find Paititi." Blossom smiled to her group.

"It wasn't me, it was the cat." Bloo folded his arms.

"I love balls!" Bubbles cheered.

Tom was glaring at Bloo for being blamed.

"What is he doing in our room?" Buttercup glared at their new pirate friend.

"I love balls too." K'Nuckles smiled apologetically.

"The ball is our only chance to talk with Numbuh 1 and to move on with our quest," Blossom said to the others, she then looked to her sisters. "Ladies, prepare your dresses! We're going to the ball!"

At the KND Treehouse Entrance, a couple of dung beetles were security.

"Umm... Invitations?" Skip asked.

Both beetles then saw who came next and gasped in shock.

"Oh, my!" 

The Girls came to the door and were in their finest ensembles. Bubbles wore a golden tiara with a heart on it, her hair was in bows, and she had a frilly blue dress with sleeves. Blossom wore her hair in a bun tied with a golden ribbon and she wore a pink dress with a red bow at the waist. Buttercup wore her hair down with a green flower in her hair, and a simple emerald green dress. The Girls then walked into the party.

"Can I get you something to drink, pretty ladies?" Numbuh 4 asked with a suave smile.

Bubbles giggled, amused with his charm.

"Thanks, but we all have boyfriends." Buttercup folded her arms at him.

"Jackpot," Blossom smirked once she found the Kids Next Door operative she was looking for and pursued him. "Excuse me, Numbuh 1, can we talk a little, but only if I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're not, Blossom," Numbuh 1 replied, looking to the girl now. "I suggest we go to a little quieter place where we can talk privately."

The two then went out of the crowded room where many others were partying, mingling, and just having a good time.

"You've got a very nice treehouse, Numbuh 1." Blossom said to the lead operative.

"Thank you, I'm proud of it," Numbuh 1 replied, then pointed sharply to the pink Powerpuff Girl. "And I'm not letting you endanger it. How did you get inside?"

"We got invited." Blossom clarified. 

"Since you work for the government, I didn't send you any." Numbuh 1 turned around with his hands on his hips firmly.

"True, but you know, this wasn't our choice," Blossom explained. "Anyway, we came in a different matter now. We are about to find the Lost City of Paititi to protect its treasures before Dick Dastardly finds it first. Unfortunately, he's got the map, he stole it from Sunny Bridges."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Numbuh 1 started to walk away.

"I think you know," Blossom showed the card she found earlier. "We found it on Hy-Brazil. Come on, we're on the same side." she smirked to him.

"The following conversation has never happened between us," Numbuh 1 said before going to explain. "During the Crusades, the Templar Knights found an emerald tablet under the Temple Hill in Jerusalem. They decoded it, and it led them to an unknown land, to Paititi. When they found it and its treasures, including the mask, they realized that it was too much for anyone. So they made a copy of the tablet, recoded it, and hide it on Hy-Brazil and destroyed the original and founded the Order of the Freemansons to protect the secret. Decades later, some of them still wanted to find the treasure. The Separtists founded the Order of the Illuminati. The Kids Next Door was always determined to find the mask, lock it away, so nobody finds it, but for a long time now, we managed no process encrypting the emerald tablet. What makes you so sure you can find it now?"

"Because I know the key for the encryption." Blossom smirked, folding her arms.

"Hmm... Very well, I'll help you," Numbuh 1 gave in. "From now on, this is an unofficial undercover Kids Next Door operation. By tomorrow morning, you'll receive the tablet and my best man for this mission," he then grew extremely serious as Blossom left the scene. "The map Dastardly stole is probably at the Illuminati by now. This makes this operation more risky... Blossom, be very cautious," he warned briefly. "The Illuminati is not like enemies you've met before. They are ruthless."

The next day, there came a portly boy in a blue short-sleeved collared shirt, khaki pants, black and white sneakers, and a pilot cap with goggles. "Hello, I'm Numbuh 2," he greeted. "I was expected."

"Come on in," Blossom opened the door while Bubbles waved to him. "Our room's upstairs."

"Are we safe here?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yes." Blossom confirmed.

"Good, because this is top secret," Numbuh 2 said as he set a case on their bed and clicked it open. "Behold..." he said and took out the object they had been looking for. "The Emerald Tablet. The Keeper of the Greatest Secret of the Ancient World."

"Is it Greek?" Blossom asked, noticing the text wasn't in her native tongue.

"Hebrew," Numbuh 2 corrected. "But this is not what we need. We are interested in its back. What do you think?"

Blossom came to take a closer look. "These are Latin letters." she noticed.

"Chiper, I've tried many variations to decode it," Numbuh 2 replied. "Of course, it would be much easier if I had any clue for the key. I was told you could help me with that."

"That is correct," Blossom smirked, folding her arms to him. "The key is 1-4-5-6."

"At last!" Numbuh 2 was pleased. "This reduces the time I finally need to decode this baby," he then took out a KND laptop with a drink. "I'm going to need a package of papers, unlimited internet access, a pen, six hamburgers, a diet Coke, and two days alone."

The Powerpuff Girls left their room to let him work in peace.

"Just to let you know, there's a fat nerd in my room." Bloo told the Girls.

Later, in the grocery store, the Professor had passed Dexter's dad...

"I heard the Girls are now playing 'Treasure Hunters', Professor." 

"Oh, yes, they are looking for a lost Incan city."

"Too bad Dexter had to travel away."

Dick Dastardly had overheard that and felt like his time was being cut short. "Drats..." he then rushed back to his dog sidekick and slammed the door open. "Muttley!"

Muttley was using the internet for personal use, but he responded to his master. 

"Those dreaded Powerpuff Girls, they are after my treasure too!" Dick revealed. "How do they even know about that? Must've been that two-faced Sunny Bridges... We gotta find out someway, how much do they know?"

In the Utonium yard, the villain and his dog snuck in the bushes and watched as Bubbles was playing Frisbee with Courage. 

"There they are," Dick said evilly, once he saw the cowardly dog, he knew what to do. "I've got a plan!"

Courage rushed to the Frisbee that had landed by the bushes. However, Dick instantly grabbed him and pushed out Muttley to be Courage in disguise. Bubbles then flew away, ending the game as she had important business to take care of for right now.

"Hey, Courage," Bloo lazily greeted as he played a video game. "How are you?"

Tom folded his arms though and Jerry pointed. Even the cat and mouse knew something was horribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've finally figured it out!" Numbuh 2 announced, coming into the Powerpuff Girls' living room. "I've been making a lot of versions of what those numbers could mean, then it hit me like a lightning, it's a date! A year to be exact, 1456. Now, what happened then?" he then rhetorically asked and continued, showing off his gadgeter genius knowledge. "That's the year the Rosalyn Chapel was built. That is the most important location of the Freemasons and the Templar Knight as well. So the final key to unlock this Cipher must be there. I have a feeling that the numbers will be useful there too."

"Are you sure?" Blossom queried. "As I got it, there are a lot of presumptions here."

"That is true, but you know the only way to be sure is to examine the place," Numbuh 2 replied. "But I have good feelings on it."

"Very well," Blossom stopped to think. "We must keep a low profile to prevent any backfire on us by the President or anyone we split up," she then looked to the others and gave positions to everyone. "Numbuh 2, you go to Rosslyn, take K'Nuckles with you, his experiences might be useful, Bubbles is going with you just in case, Buttercup and I will stay here."

Meanwhile, from outside, someone was watching all along... It was a falcon with binoculars. After the deathly bird saw this, it took out a grappling hook and flunged itself away to report the information to it's superior. 

In the Delightful Mansion, the falcon swooped down in front of those children.

"You kept an eye on Dastardly," the Delightful Children greeted the bird of prey. "What do you have to say to us?"

The falcon spoke by doing wing gestures for them.

"We knew we couldn't trust Dastardly!" the Delightful Children snapped. "He gave us the wrong key."

The falcon then continued and did more wing gestures to tell them more information.

"WHAT!?" the Delightful Children grew even more angry. "The Powerpuff Girls are after the mask too! We can't let them find the mask before us. We've been waiting for this too long! We must contact our undercover agent to take care of them gently."

Megaville Elementary School...

"Hey, Double D!" Blossom greeted in the hallways.

"Who's the new girl sitting in front of the school?" Buttercup added with a piqued curiosity.

"She is Starfire," Double D informed. "She and Ed have a very peculiar relationship."

"That girl and Ed?" Buttercup looked disgusted. "What do they have in common anyway?"

"Has anyone tried to talk to her?" Blossom asked.

"We?" Double D looked nervous. "It is completely right up to Ed. He is the one who has induced this position."

Outside, Starfire was still sulking outside of the school.

"Hello, my name is Blossom!" the pink Powerpuff Girl greeted the alien princess with a warm and friendly smile. "Can we help you?"

"I have the feeling of no," Starfire looked to her with a sigh. "Unless you can make me forgive the Ed."

"Look what I found peeking in the bushes!" Ed grabbed his short friend in his arm.

"Put me down, Ed!" Eddy grunted in instant discomfort.

Ed did as he said once he saw who was outside then, folding his arms in fury. "Star, I told you to go away!" he scolded. "I'm not talking to you ever... Except for that!"

"Please, Ed!" Starfire cried. "All I ask is for the chance before I last leave!"

"Um, Starfire, we are kinda confused," Blossom stepped in. "Could you explain to us of your and Ed's relationship?"

"Long ago, when I arrived to Earth, I was a little glurknor," Starfire explained. "I knew nothing about your civilization, and then I met Ed. All I know about you, I learned from Ed."

"That explains a lot." Double D mumbled.

Blossom flinched slightly and took out her communicator. "What is it, Bubbles?" she asked, urgently. "Are you under attack?"

"No, but I have a question," Bubbles replied. "We are playing Scrabble. Is there such a word as 'Jigglehuf'? I think the Captain is cheating."

"What?" Blossom looked at her oddly. 

"Hello, Bubbles, how are you?" Double D waved shyly.

"What about your mission?" Blossom demanded.

"I think I've underestimated the possibilities here," Numbuh 2 replied. "Everything can mean an awful lot of other things here. I need more time."

"Okay, but Bubbles can't be away for too long," Blossom warned him. "That would be suspicious," she then signed off. "Excuse me, Starfire, it just popped into my head, aren't you a Teen Titan?"

"Not anymore," Starfire sounded distant. "The law of heroes disbanded the Teen Titans. Raven returned to her own dimension. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are outlaws now. I was about to return to my home planet, Tamaran, but before that, I wanted to make up with Ed."

"No..." Eddy grew depressed. "Don't go..."

"Are you feeling okay, Eddy?" Double D asked in concern.

"Rosslyn?" Dick Dastardly asked once he was given new information in his lair, then looked to his dog. "How the heck do we get there? We can't even..." he then thought of something, looking very sinister as always. "Ohh, I get it... We don't have to get there..." 

Meanwhile...

The hotline rang in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom.

"Yes, Mr. President, we're on our way," Blossom replied, then hung up and looked out the window. "Buttercup, we are expected in D.C., come on!" she then rushed to the door and looked to the imaginary friend playing a video game. "Bloo, don't let anyone in, okay?"

"I'll do it in the afternoon." Bloo droned as he continued to play.

Ten minutes later, Bloo was in a chair until he heard the doorbell rang. He then opened the door to see a red devil with curly blonde hair in a uniform.

"Hello, would you like to buy a cookie for the scouts?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bloo beamed while Courage looked horrified. "Bring me six packages, do you accept credit cards?"

"Oh, this is so sweet," the devil girl scout leaned forward over top of the blue imaginary friend. "Is anyone home?"

"Only me." Bloo admitted.

"Perfect!"

"I think that too," Bloo smiled in excitement while Tom, Courage, and Jerry looked worried. "When will I get the cookies?"

"Oh, yeah, business first," the devil girl scout smiled evilly to them. "Let's get started..."

"Finally!" Bloo rubbed his hands together. "I'm starving!"

Later...

"Did she say we have to come back?" Numbuh 2 asked as he was saddling up with Bubbles and K'Nuckles. 

"No, but I hope it's all right." Bubbles replied.

The three then looked worried as there were firetrucks surrounding the nearly burnt down Utonium home. 

Bubbles flew over instantly. "What happened?"

"Before you say that this is my fault, I'll let you know you're wrong," Bloo spoke up casually. "This is isn't my fault, not this time... But if it makes you feel better, I didn't get my cookies either."

"Not now, Bloo." Bubbles cupped her mouth. 

"This is terrible," Numbuh 2 grew devastated. "All my notes and research... What happened?"

"Take a good guess." Blossom narrowed her eyes, knowing who could have been behind this mess, but took out a paper. "I found this in The Ruins."

"I don't get it," K'Nuckles spoke up. "What does a card have to do with this?"

"The Illuminati?" Bubbles guessed.

"They want us to give up." Numbuh 2 concluded.

"This is personal now." Buttercup folded her arms.

"From now on, we speed things up a little bit," Blossom commanded. "Let's meet at the KND Treehouse tomorrow."

The Professor came to his daughters, hanging his head about the destruction of their home. "It's okay, Girls," he soothed. "Luckily none of us got hurt."

The next day...

"To sum up what we know, all my records got burned and the Emerald Tablet is gone," Numbuh 2 told the group. "We know the key and we have a photocopy of the tablet. Rosslyn led me to a dead end. That place is full of Freemason Symbols. Every symbol led me to three other ones. It is impossible to think through every possibility. One could spend a lifetime there figuring out the answer."

"Of course, because that's not enough," K'Nuckles commented as he leaned back in his seat. "Something else is missing. Believe me, I've found many treasures before."

"But that's all," Bubbles spoke up. "Sunny said nothing else, just these numbers."

Blossom put her brain power to work, thinking very hard about what was being said. 

"What do you think, Blossom?" the others asked the genius girl.

Blossom still thought, but finally spoke when her mind clicked. "That's it!" she cheered. "We were looking at it wrong. You were wrong, Numbuh 2," she said to the KND operative. "You said that the numbers are..."

"Umm... A reference for Rosslyn Chapel," Numbuh 2 finished for her, a little confused of where she was going with this. "The year of when it was built."

"Wrong," Blossom then turned to the pirate. "Captain, you said the numbers are not enough."

"Because they aren't." K'Nuckles replied.

"Wrong again," Blossom answered. "Let me explain. We were ingeniously misguided. Don't you get it? Like everyone else who has worked on this topic, Numbuh 2 thought immediately to Rosslyn. The numbers could be a reference to the year and Rosslyn is filled with Freemason Symbols. Numbuh 2 was so desperate to find connections that he was blinded by his own obsession."

"Where are you going with this, Blossom?" Numbuh 2 was still lost.

"You said one can spend a lifetime there figuring out something that is not really there," Blossom explained. "As you said, there are too many symbols, too many possibilities. If the Freemasons would really want someone to find Paititi by those symbols, they would have placed some kind of help, but that is not why Rosslyn was built. It has nothing to do with the Emerald Tablet. It is nothing more than a diversion. All we need are the numbers, nothing more, nothing less."

"So, all this time, we were on the wrong track." Bubbles noted.

"Holy cow, you're right!" Numbuh 2 cried once he understood now. "This is Ceaser-Coding. We need a number, not a word. How did you know?"

"I read a lot." Blossom smirked.

"Whoa, wait!" K'Nuckles exclaimed. "We just had a breakthrough, haven't we?"

"The action of a Ceaser Cipher is to replace each Plaintext Letter with a different one a fixed number of places down the alphabet," Blossom informed. "All we needed was just this number, which is the sum of these four digits we know."

"And we're ready," Numbuh 2 got to his computer. "I've decoded the tablet, now I should say something cool, but I'm too excited."

"What does it say?" Blossom flew over to his side.

"It is the motto of the Freemasons in Latin." 

"Can you translate it?"

"'Examine the inner layers of the Earth, by the purgation you will find the Hidden Stone'," Numbuh 2 read. "It means something like think about yourself deeply, alone in meditation."

"And those are coordinates, mate!" K'Nuckles grew excited, even smacking Bubbles on the back. "I know a coordinate when I see any!"

"Those are not graticule coordinates," Buttercup folded her arms. "Now we have to solve those too? A map would have been more useful."

"That wouldn't be a good idea, would it?" K'Nuckles smirked. "Maps aren't accurate enough. Good 'ol coordinates are much more truthful. Stars don't go nowhere."

"That is correct," Numbuh 2 agreed. "There is no better way to preserve something important for the posterity than star-based coordinates."

At the Girls' temporary accommodation...

"I'll just grab some stuff and then we can go."

The group walked through the door, only to be suddenly trapped in a cage with a familiar and dastardly villain in front of them.

"Hello, Powerpuff Girls, good to meet you," Dick smirked. "Good to meet you... Now, you know something I really want to know. Where is Paititi?"

"Illumanti!" Buttercup scowled at Dick.

"Me!?" Dick sounded insulted. "No! I refuse to be compared to them! I curse the day my ancestors joined them. That treasure belongs to me, Dick Dastardly, not them."

The Powerpuff Girls smirked as they used their super strength to bend the iron bars to get out of the cage.

"Drats..." Dick mumbled, he had not thought this through.

"Let me get him!" Buttercup was ready to fight.

"No, Buttercup." Blossom stopped her.

"What?"

"We're taking them with us," Blossom explained, still looking angry. "Numbuh 2, prepare a ship for take-off, and someone keep an eye on those two."

"I'll keep an eye on 'em!" K'Nuckles offered, coming to Dick's side. "But I won't tell you which one is real and which one is glass."


	5. Chapter 5

The KND Air H.O.P.P.U.H or 'Hopping Over Precisely Pinpoint Ultra High' piloted by Numbuh 2 was in the air after the heroes of the story got back on course with their mission/adventure.

"You're sailing this ship quite good, boy," K'Nuckles smiled in approval. "Back in my time, we used to sail seas. Those good 'ol days, we never missed an opportunity to a good adventure."

"It must've been very shocking for you when they banned piracy." Numbuh 2 replied.

K'Nuckles grew shocked. "Piracy is banned?"

"This is very good, Muttley," Dick smiled to his dog minion. "They'll do the dirty job for us, and when they find the mask, we'll outsmart them, and it will be finally mine."

Buttercup glanced to Dick and Muttley who just smiled to her innocently, she did not trust them since they were well-known villains. "Why are we taking them with us?" she then asked her genius sister.

"For practical reasons," Blossom explained. "The Illuminati is a dangerous foe, we don't need a bumbling duo to slow us down with their gawky schemes. If they're stuck with us, we can watch them. One less thing to deal with."

Meanwhile...

"Blossom!" Dexter came to the Utonium front door. "I got your message, I'm back from the camp." he then looked over in confusion to see a note on the door and read it.

'Dear Dexter,

I'm sorry I couldn't manage it to be here when you got home, but the situation is crucial. After the attack on our home, my family is in protection of the KND. I'd like you to go there too and take the Eds with you. I'm coming home as soon as possible.

Love, Blossom.'

 

At Megaville Elementary, Dexter came straight to the three Eds. 

"Greetings, Eds," Dexter greeted. "I'm here on a very urgent case. You have to come with me."

Double D and Ed were ready to go, but Eddy was distracted.

"Eddy, aren't you joining us?" Double D prompted.

"Just a minute, Sockhead..." Eddy drooled at the Tamarian princess. "Hey, Star, I was wondering if, maybe, sometimes we could go out together, you know, to get to know each other better?"

"Thank you, Eddy, but I see a very little chance for that to happen." Starfire replied.

"She didn't say no," Eddy grinned eagerly. "That means she's totally into me!"

KND Treehouse, Sector V...

"Because I promised Blossom, you can stay here until her mission is over," Numbuh 1 replied, but sharply turned to the group in his treehouse. "This is temporary, so don't get too comfy. As soon as they find Paititi, everybody, go home."

Meanwhile...

"What does this button do?" Bubbles asked, curiously.

"That is--" Numbuh 2 was about to tell her.

"And this?"

"That's for--"

"How about those?" Bubbles asked about two buttons which looked extremely identical.

"This one activates the self-destruction and the other gives you lemonade." Numbuh 2 informed.

"Can I have a lemonade?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure thing, Bubbles." Numbuh 2 smiled before pushing a button.

'Self Destruct Sequence initiated.' the computer told him.

"Oh, no, someone switched the labels again!" Numbuh 2 cried in dismay.

"What is this?" Buttercup scowled.

"Abort self-destruction, Numbuh 2!" Blossom demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Numbuh 2 replied apologetically. "The ship has locked down itself."

"Abandon ship!" K'Nuckles cried. "Women and me first!"

"There are no parachutes here." Dick informed nervously.

"This is why I always carry an inflatable life-boat with me!" K'Nuckles took out the life-boat in its package. 

"But we're not sinking, we're crashing!" Numbuh 2 told him.

"I have an idea!" Blossom proclaimed.

The ship was going down quickly. The Powerpuff Girls flew out instantly as the others were going down the raft. 

"I'm too young to die!" K'Nuckles yelped.

The others screamed, but soon, Blossom and Buttercup caught them from going any further. 

"Don't do that again." Numbuh 2 mumbled to Blossom. 

"Sorry, this seemed to be the best way to take all of you," Blossom replied with a smile. "Where to go, Numbuh 2?"

"About 40 miles southwest." Numbuh 2 calculated from his device.

With that, the Girls zipped off with them. "Let's roll!"

Back at the KND Treehouse...

"We lost contact with the H.O.P.P.U.H, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 reported.

"Hmm..." Numbuh 1 tried to think, but it was hard with Dexter, the Eds, Professor Utonium, Courage, and Tom in his way. "Would you all get out of my private space!?"

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls zoomed down with their friends into the Amazonian Forest.

"Is this the place, Numbuh 2?" Blossom asked with a smile.

"We are close," Numbuh 2 read. "Within a 100 yard radius."

"Okay, which way?" Blossom looked to the others.

"You should turn around." Numbuh 2 advised.

"Okay, see, this--" Blossom was about to explain, but she turned around, only to see a spear pointed to her. "Oh..."

"Hands up!" a man in a leopard spotted loincloth demanded. "George wants to know who you are!"

"Umm... We are just passing by," Blossom explained. "We are visitors... We mean you no harm."

"Uncle George, stop it, don't hurt them!" a little boy in a loincloth turned the spear away, then looked to the visitors with a smile. "Please excuse my uncle. He's from Africa, things are different there. How can we help you?"

"George is confused." the man mumbled.

"We are looking for a lost, ancient city." Blossom told the boy.

"That's easy," Jungle Boy smiled. "Go that way straight ahead about five minutes. You'll see a monkey-shaped stone. That marks the entrance."

"Oh, that was convienant," Blossom was surprised. "Thank you... I guess."

And with that, the group ventured off.

"That tall one looked like Brendan Fraser." Bubbles commented.

"Nooo..." Numbuh 2 disagreed.

"I mean when he was younger." Bubbles explained.

"Well, a little..." Numbuh 2 then shrugged.

"George was thinking, shouldn't we have warned them about the booby-traps?" George spoke up.

"No, they will figure them out eventually." Jungle Boy replied innocently.

Blossom and the others ventured through the jungle and found the monkey statue had had a T-Shirt with a backwards hat on. 

"Okay, guys, we are here," Blossom told the others. "Spread out and start looking for any signs."

Numbuh 2 was behind the statue now and called to the others. "I've found it!"

The others found the entrance once he pointed.

"Good work, Numbuh 2." Blossom smiled in relief.

K'Nuckles stepped forth, but something cracked under his boot and everyone looked to him. "What?"

The others then looked as the monkey statue was now rumbling and was about to fall on top of them. The others ran as quickly as they could, but the statue landed flat on top of them. They were now all falling into a different room now outside of the jungle. 

The Girls flew themselves down safely while the others had a rather rough landing. 

"Look!" Buttercup pointed. "There's a light coming from there."

The others turned to see she was right. There was a glowing bright light. The Girls rushed over first and broke through the wall. They then looked in wonder and amazement at the new sight. There was a golden temple with a waterfall right in front of them, it was both exotic and entrancing. They made it! They went through the door and were shown a room with exotic architecture with gold coins everywhere. 

"Just imagine how much we could learn here!" Numbuh 2 praised.

"Look at all this shiny stuff!" K'Nuckles grinned at the treasure.

"Look!" Blossom pointed to a door.

The others came to the door ends and poked their heads inside. They were probably supposed to go through here. 

"Everyone, let's go." Blossom told the others.

"It's very dark in there." Bubbles was nervous.

"I'm coming!" K'Nuckles called, stuffing his pockets. Little did he know, spears were set to go after him. Luckily, he walked off and they all hit the wall that he was behind at one point.

Numbuh 2 provided a light for them as they now wandered down the stairs. "Be very careful," he warned the others. "The Incas booby-traps."

K'Nuckles took a step and it turned the steps into a slide. "Oops..." he bit his lip nervously.

Dick, Muttley, and Numbuh 2 ran as quickly as they could while K'Nuckles slid down, and the Powerpuff Girls flew the rest of the way down. They all made it out to the other side before the door could slam down on them. 

"That was close!" Numbuh 2 smiled in relief that they were all alive and in one piece.

Blossom saw something the others didn't. "Watch out!"

Numbuh 2 grabbed K'Nuckles as a pillar was about to crack from underneath his feet. 

"Dastardly, take one step to the right!" Blossom commanded. "Buttercup, go to Muttley!"

The others moved as instructed.

"It's fickle..." Bubbles muttered. 

"This is a balance trap," Blossom told the others. "We must be in complete balance. Everyone, go to the center of this platform, but slowly, step-by-step."

The trap wobbled as they slowly came together, trying not to fall. 

"NO!" K'Nuckles cried as his pockets were too full and a coin hopped out of his pocket, bouncing as it came down and fell from the edge and made the trap tip over.

"It's falling down!" Dick cried out.

Suddenly, they all fell, even the Powerpuff Girls.

"I can't fly!" Bubbles cried.

"Me neither!" Buttercup added.

The platform was falling with them. The group landed flat and hard on the floor and the platform was coming with them. However, it did not fall and crush them, it was stuck.

"Hurry, the platform is stuck between the walls!" Blossom alerted the others. "Let's get out of here before the whole thing collapses!"

The group wandered into the next room, but the door crashed shut right behind them. It was another trap that they were lucky enough to survive in, but this was really getting to them. Dick and Muttley were stuck on the other side however.

"Lift the door!" Blossom told her sisters as they struggled to do just that.

"I can't!" Bubbles cried.

"This is unbelievable!" Buttercup scowled.

"What happened to our powers?" Bubbles pouted.

"I don't know." Blossom shrugged.

"Dastardly, stay calm," Blossom told the Wacky Racer on the other side. "We'll figure out a way to get you out."

"Okay, just hurry, I'm claustrophobic!" Dick cried.

There were stone figures around them. One of them seemed to awaken and now had glowing red eyes. It then let its leg come loose and it was coming to life. 

"What was that?" Numbuh 2 wondered as he heard patting in the background.

"Stones falling?" K'Nuckles guessed. 

"No, it is too rhythmic." Blossom hummed in thought.

The patting came closer and closer.

"I've left my spare pants on the ship." Numbuh 2 trembled.

K'Nuckles looked jaw-dropped at what they all saw now. "For all the candy in the world..."

They all looked in shock and suspense as they were now faced with a giant, living, stone statue.


	6. Chapter 6

The stone monster roared aggressively and started to chase after the Powerpuff Girls, K'Nuckles, and Numbuh 2. Blossom ran and looked all around, trying to think of a plan to save her and the others. She then saw a pillar which immediately gave her an idea.

"Bubbles, knock down that pillar!" the red-headed girl commanded, being the leader and all. "I'll distract it!" she then rushed to one corner to face the obstacle that could kill them if successful. "Hey, come and get me!"

The stone monster fell for her distraction and started to go after her just as planned. He kept trying to strike her on the ground, but had missed. 

Blossom jumped up from the punch and ran up his arm and hopped onto the monster's face. "Incoming!" 

The monster growled, trying to get her off his face.

Meanwhile, Bubbles, Numbuh 2, and K'Nuckles tried to use teamwork to knock down the pillar since Bubbles's strength was not what it used to be. Buttercup then jumped up, bounced against the wall, and cracked the stone pillar. 

The pillar wobbled and started to fall down. Blossom saw this as her chance to jump off the stone monster's face and landed on the ground as the pillar was now crashing down on the monster and slammed him flat on the floor. 

"Good job, Blossom!" Bubbles smiled. "That was a good idea!"

"Yeah, but we still don't know what happened with our powers." Buttercup added with a slight scoff.

"That's a mystery for me too," Blossom answered, the one question she could not find a solution for. "But first, let's help Dick and Muttley."

"All right, just hurry," Numbuh 2 urged. "I don't want to meet another monster here."

However, before anyone could move, the floor was cracking up. It then broke all the way and they were all falling through the floor in agonizing misfortune.

"Not again!" K'nuckles yelped.

"How deeper can we fall?" Numbuh 2 groaned.

Later...

"How long have we been falling?" Buttercup grew annoyed.

"About an hour and a half." Numbuh 2 muttered.

"I guess then we'll reach the bottom of this pit soon." 

"I hope not," Blossom disagreed. "Considering how long we've been falling and the acceleration, when we reach the bottom, we'll be good as pancakes."

"Is there a chance she's wrong?" Buttercup grew nervous of that possibility.

"Maybe there is water at the bottom?" Numbuh 2 suggested.

"We're almost 98,000 feet above the surface now," Blossom declined. "Now, if there's water at the bottom, it's probably boiling."

"Thanks, Blossom!" Buttercup angrily deadpanned. "That really made my day!"

"Wow, look at this!" Bubbles chirped at the new sight joining them. "Liquid Pearls!"

"Water drops." Numbuh 2 corrected.

"Please don't boil." Buttercup grumbled.

"Let's hope the water is thick enough." Blossom said.

"SPIKES!" K'Nuckles pointed down below in a panic.

They kept falling and were nearly about to hit the ground now. They finally landed and ended up splashing and they managed to miss the sharp and painfully pointy rocks.

"Strange..." Blossom said once she crawled out. "It's cold here... Is everyone okay?"

"This is the end," K'Nuckles seemed to had literally fallen apart. "I can't feel my legs or any other part of my body by the way..."

Buttercup spotted a stone. "Look, we're still on the right track."

"The Templar Knights were here." Numbuh 2 realized.

"Incredible." Blossom was amazed.

Bubbles was trying to put K'Nuckles back together.

"You're not good at this, are you?" K'Nuckles muttered at her shoddy job of putting his arms and legs in the wrong place.

Blossom clicked the G stone and it made a wall move and show them a whole new place. The five left the room they were in and came into the center of the earth to see a jungle of some sorts. 

"Welcome to the Center of the Earth." Blossom said once they were in front of trees.

They ventured through the woods, it was amazing, exciting, and adventurous all at once.

"Awesome!" Numbuh 2 was the most impressed. "This is like in Jules Verne's book!"

"Amazing!" Blossom marveled.

"A whole new biosphere," Numbuh 2 smiled. "This is against all scientific rules we know. This is breath-taking and the Templars were here 600 years ago!"

"This is almost like the time when I was after Candy Island," K'Nuckles added. "The good old days, aye!"

"We were wrong," Blossom was really thrilled. "The Templars motto is not a figurative paraphrase for their inaguaration ceremony. 'Examine the layers of the Earth', they said. That must have been taken literally."

There was a bump heard that made them all jump slightly.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked in worry.

Buttercup, being the tough one, decided to take a look, she lifted a leaf and saw a stomping gray-brown foot. The group could see a bunch of rock monsters chanting to each other and walking off somewhere.

"Whoa!" Blossom was surprised.

"This is a herd." Numbuh 2 pointed out.

One of the monsters heard this and noticed they were trespassers. "RADA!" he tried to slam a fist on top of them, but they all got away.

They all ran away to avoid being crushed by the monster that was stronger than the five of them all put together.

A little further...

"I'm not used to this much running." Numbuh 2 panted once they found a safe spot.

Or so they thought... Suddenly, they were all trapped in a net and were lifted up as another tribe came up to them.

"Great," Buttercup scoffed. "Just what we needed."

"Calm down, Buttercup," Blossom suggested. "They look advanced and civilized."

There were baboons and sheep in front of them.

"Food!" one baboon said, cutting the rope to drop the net and release their hostages.

"The round one..." another baboon pointed to Numbuh 2.

"Baboon Supreme." a female baboon added.

This made all of the baboons bow down to the Kids Next Door operative.

"I think they see you as a god or something, Numbuh 2." Blossom whispered.

"O, Strange Monkeys in the Center of the Earth," Numbuh 2 decided to give orders. "I am in seek of the mask that is ancient and mighty, point me to its direction."

The baboons looked to him in confusion of what he wanted.

"Mask, you know," Numbuh 2 said before pantomiming wearing a mask. "Like this."

"I.R. knows," one baboon spoke up with a smile, then came to Numbuh 2's side and pointed to a direction. "Go that way, but be careful, that place is no place for I.R."

"Thank you," Blossom smiled as a baboon sniffed one of Bubbles's pigtails though she didn't seem to mind. "We should get going now."

"Thank you, Baboons of the Underland," Numbuh 2 told his 'followers'. "Your help will be appreciated. Now, go and live your lives."

The baboons watched them all leave and venture through Hollow Earth. 

"Bye-Bye!" I.R. waved off the heroes.

A few miles in the jungle...

The heroes kept going, and going, and going. 

"I hate this jungle." Numbuh 2 grumbled as they ventured.

"I'm hungry." Bubbles pouted. 

K'Nuckles was eating some berries he found, but eventually stopped. "I don't feel so good..." he then fainted in the middle of the ground, prompting the girls to come to his sides.

"You were eating something, weren't you?" Buttercup glared with her arms folded.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked in concern.

"I feel dizzy..." K'Nuckles groaned. "Everything is spinning around and around... Whoa... This is hard..." he then started to hallucinate.

"How many fingers do you see?" Bubbles asked.

"Is that a trick question?" K'Nuckles asked, then blinked and the girls changed in his drugged mind.

"I think he's high." Buttercup guessed.

"This isn't happening..." K'Nuckles moaned in misfortune.

"Hello, Captian!" Numbuh 2 waved as he was another hallucination. "How are ya feeling?"

K'Nuckles groaned.

Later...

K'Nuckles was knocked out. He was then slapped by one of the Girls to wake him up. "HEY!" he scolded before wincing in pain. "Hit me again and I'll--Ow!" he then rubbed his head. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Numbuh 2 informed.

"We're here." Blossom said as they were now among giant mushrooms.

"And how the heck will we get there?" Buttercup scoffed at the obstacle that led to their new location that was among exploding geysers. "We can't fly!"

"This is hot!" K'Nuckles gasped.

"I see the eruptions are random," Numbuh 2 said to the leader Powerpuff Girl. "What do you suggest, Blossom?"

"We run." Blossom said, determined.

And with that, they did as the geysers exploded at random.

"I don't like this!" K'Nuckles cried.

"Run to the castle!" Blossom told the others once she saw a pink castle behind the minefield.

The group all ran as fast as they could while dodging the steamy geysers. Unfortunatly, K'Nuckles wasn't so lucky as he burnt to a crisp on one, but luckily, did not die. They all were standing together and took a leap of faith as one last jump and they all ended up on the other side safely before anyone could perish. They then went to the castle and went straight inside.

Inside the castle...

They came to double doors and opened them, wandering inside.

"This is bizarre." Numbuh 2 stated.

"Where are we?" Blossom asked.

"What world is this?" K'Nuckles was jaw-dropped.

There was a large and colorful group in front of them. There were two dinosaurs, one with a tank top and one without any clothes, a few strange human boys, a yeti, a living cactus, a stretchy dog, a living pizza slice, an antlered peanut, a living gumball machine, a raccoon, a peppermint dressed like a butler, a blue jay, a colorful old man who looked like a child, two ghosts, a banana, a purple lumpy cloud, and a blue cat.

"How did they get here?"

"Who are they?"

"They are strange!"

"You come from above in seeking of The Mask," a hot pink girl with a golden tiara appeared to them. "You are the first ones here for centuries."

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked.

"This is the Land of Ooo," the princess explained. "The Kingdom at the Center of the Earth."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come with me, wanderers," the pink princess told her guests after they came into her castle. "Let me show you around in our kingdom."

"Is that... CANDY!?" K'Nuckles drooled and rushed to a living peppermint and started to viciously nom on him, much to the latter's discomfort and misfortune. 

"This place is amazing!" Bubbles beamed. "It's like my imagination came true. All these funny creatures! And are you the queen?"

"Almost, I am the princess," the princess smiled. "Princess Bubblegum. Go on, Bubbles," she then put her arm around the blonde Powerpuff Girl. "Make yourself at home."

"This place is astounding!" Numbuh 2 praised. "I... I don't know where to start! I have a lot of questions about this place."

"Don't hesitate to ask your questions," Princess Bubblegum insisted as she stood between a square-headed boy and a pink bunny girl. "They'll answer for whatever you want to know," she then noticed Blossom. "I see you are the leader. You come with me, we have to talk."

The Upper Hallway...

"You must have a lot of questions," Princess Bubblegum said to Blossom. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how is this place even possible?" Blossom asked.

"I see you are a woman of science," Princess Bubblegum smiled. "I am interested in science too. Well, down here, the rules and laws of nature are different."

"But what about the heat?" Blossom argued. "And the pressure? What protects this place from total destruction?"

"Magic."

"Okay, seriously."

"Magic, seriously."

"Really?"

"Really."

Blossom gave a doubtful look, but resisted more questions, but internally questioned the logic of this mystical land.

"We are the descendants of the once great civilization of Paititi," Princess Bubblegum explained. "We live our lives here for centuries. The citizens of Ooo do not know our past. They do not know that we live under the surface. We were banished here, it's our punishment and duty to protect the treasures that caused our downfall: To prevent others to fall into our mistake. There are a lot of things here that would change your world permanently, but as you know, the most powerful among them, is the Mask." she then displayed a mask that was shown in a case for protection and security.

"It's wooden." Blossom observed.

"What did you think?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I thought it was gold or something," Blossom explained. "How come a wooden mask, which isn't even from this culture, is so important for so many?"

"It's not because of its fabric, it's about the powers it holds." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"What power can a wooden mask have?" Blossom asked.

"Legend has it that the wearer of the mask possesses omnipotent powers, like the gods who created it," Princess Bubblegum educated. "That's why our ancestors couldn't give it back then. During the last visit from the surface, a couple of knights arrived, they called themselves Templars, but as always, one of them was greedy, he stole the mask and put it on. We were barely able to stop him, then the knights vowed that no one would ever find this place again."

The Gallery...

"Blossom, Blossom!" Numbuh 2 burst in through the door with an overjoyed smile on his face. "A whole different soceity from ours!" he then caught the Powerpuff Girl in his hand. "This is unique! Basically a different way of social evolution sealed from the effects of any other!"

Blossom hopped down on the floor to her feet.

"By the way, I know what happened with your powers," Numbuh 2 continued as he took out a broken jade object. "This is something they call 'zionite'. Its nucleus structure is amazing! Anyhow, this is an unknown element on the surface, but as I was informed, in the inner layer of the Earth, this is commonly known as 'quartz'. But they use this almost everywhere. I've examined this baby in the lab, which is marvelous by the way, and zionite has the exact radiation like Chemical X. Do you have any idea what that means? This means the radiation neutralizes Chemical X molecules in your body, but that's not everything, Chemical X is one of our basic elements. It has built into every cell of yours into into every DNA spiral in your body, that means, um..."

"We are dying here." Blossom concluded in slight horror.

"I'd say 'degrading', but yes." Numbuh 2 frowned gravely.

Blossom came to the pink royal of the land. "Princess, the reason we came here is because villains are after and they are closer than ever," she warned. "Probably here soon."

"That is very kind of you," Princess Bubblegum smiled. "But we can protect the mask ourselves, we've been doing this in the entirity of our lives. On the other hand, you should leave soon before our condition gets worse. There is a hydrothermal vent elevator system near the castle. That will take you to the surface."

"Thank you, but I doubt we can bear the heat without our powers." Blossom smiled apologetically.

"Neither can we," Princess Bubblegum smiled. "We have capsules of course."

"Princess, the other visitors have arrived," a donut dressed like a police officer informed before taking the princess and the Powerpuff Girl leader into the throne room to show the other guests. "There they are!"

Two familiar figures walked in through the doors to meet the princess.

"Dastardly!" Blossom smiled in relief. "Thank goodness you survived! How did you find this place?"

"After you left us in the pit, the ground cracked and then we ended up in this jungle," Dick explained. "Then Muttley smelled you out your tracks."

"Seize them!" Princess Bubblegum glared at the two villainous visitors.

A living english muffin and a yeti came behind the two bad guys and held them firmly as the princess's orders.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Princess Bubblegum demanded.

"Princess, wait, you misunderstand..." Blossom tried to explain before she turned rather pale. "They... Are not..." she then dropped like a stone in the middle of the floor instantly.

In the dungeon...

"Come on, Muttley, find something out!" Dick glared at his dog companion. "We were almost there! I will not give up in the finish line..." he growled.

Sick Room...

Blossom groaned and she slowly woke up to find Numbuh 2. "What happened?" she rubbed her head as she sat up. 

"You fainted," Numbuh 2 explained. "We should really go, the longer we're here, the worse your condition gets."

"The princess asked us to escort you to the vent elevators," a boy with a white hat, blue clothes, and a green backpack said. "Come with us."

"Yeah, hurry," an orange dog with white eyes added. "I have better things to do."

"No," Blossom glanced at them. "I want to speak with the princess first."

They moved into the throne room so Blossom's wish could be granted.

"Princess, can we talk?" Blossom requested as Princess Bubblegum was petting a tiny elephant creature. "I mentioned that others would come," she reminded. "But the two you locked up are not those guys, they are much worse."

"I can take care of them single-handedly!" the boy drew out a sword in determination and his dog looked determined as well. 

"This guy really annoys me." K'Nuckles said to Numbuh 2, referring to the adventure boy.

There was then suddenly a huge explosion.

"What the nuts!?" Princess Bubblegum panicked.

Five creepy children made an appearance. "Hello, Powerpuff Girls, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." they greeted as Major Doctor Ghastly and General Skarr came to their sides and brought out their weapons. 

The people panicked and fled away in sheer terror of the bad guys.

"Oh, no!" Blossom cried.

"Seize everyone and find the mask!" the Delightful Children from Down the Lane demanded.

"I got you!" Ghastly glared to the princess and cuffed her.

"The Princess!" the adventure boy cried. "She's captured!"

"Take the others to safety," the dog suggested to Blossom. "We'll take care of them." The dog then showed he had stretching powers to wad everybody up into a ball and his adventure boy owner pushed them out to safety.

"Everyone, get out!" Blossom called. "Leave the castle!"

Back in the dungeon...

"I'm outta here..." the guard said in slight horror, then walked off from the cage Dick and Muttley were inside, accidentally dropping his key on the way.

Dick leaned in with a malicious smile. This was almost too perfect. 

The others then met in the throne room.

"How can we stop them?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Running seems to be a good idea." K'Nuckles suggested cowardly.

"Without our powers, the only thing we can do is gain time for the others to get out." Blossom stated.

"So keep 'em busy." Buttercup added.

"Hey, Delightful Children from Down the Lane!" Numbuh 2 called as a diversion. "I knew all the time that you stood behind the Illuminati! I--"

"Stop talking, Fatso!" Skarr grinned evilly, coming right behind him. 

Major Doctor Ghastly trapped K'Nuckles, Bubbles, and Buttercup with a net gun. 

In the upper hallway, Dick and Muttley were running. Muttley stopped Dick however and noticed something very important.

"What is it, Muttley?" Dick demanded.

Muttley pointed to the display case that concealed the wooden mask. 

"Oh... Finally..." Dick grinned darkly once he found what he was looking for.

Back in the throne room...

"I thought it would be harder to defeat you, Blossom," the Delightful Children grinned darkly to the Powerpuff Girls' leader. "Give it up."

"Never! Because I have a plan." Blossom replied sharply.

"Go on, Blossom!" K'Nuckles called out. "Just don't tell them you don't have superpowers here. They don't know it!"

"Shut up!" Buttercup glared up at him.

Blossom grew nervous all of the sudden.

"Is that so?" the Delightful Children grinned menacingly.

"Hey, Delightful Brats, up here!" a voice called.

The kids looked over to see Dick had the mask.

"THE MASK!" the Delightful Children called, shoving Blossom out of their way. "Give it to us!"

"Maybe some other time," Dick grinned darkly as he held the mask as it glowed green slightly. "Beautiful..." he then leaned it up to his face.

"NOOOO!" Princess Bubblegum, Blossom, and the Delightful Children called out in horror.

Suddenly, Dick's hat flew off and the mask formed over his face, seeming to cast over and possess him. Dick groaned as the mask was taking over his mental behavior and he suddenly zipped like a tornado and bounced all around. The others looked in overwhelmed surprise, except for Muttley, who was grinning at his master. Dick's skin was now lime green and he had a shiny purple outfit with red gloves, a black belt, black boots, and a brown pilot cap with red goggles. 

"GET IT!" the Delightful Children demanded.

"Bring it on!" Dick taunted before he walked off and spun like a zany tornado. 

"Stop where you are!" Major Doctor Ghastly held out her gun.

Dick shoved a cork in it as it was about to shoot. "No."

BOOM! Ghastly exploded with her gun and was now roughly beat up.

"Hands up, Green Face!" Skarr demanded, showing his own weapon.

Dick held up his hands and then pointed up. "You should do the same."

"Hmm, why?... Oh..." Skarr asked before doing that, only to be crushed by an anvil like in classic cartoons. "Owch..."

"This is very liberating, somebody stop me, but first..." Dick grinned before spiraling and drawing out a giant mallet and an axe. This could not end well for anybody.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick laughed maliciously as he tornado spinned toward the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. He then grabbed them and strapped them to a rocket and taped their mouths shut so they couldn't say anything.

"Any last words?" Dick asked, making his ear large and only heard them muffling. "Sorry, I don't understand that." he then said as he took out a remote control and pushed the button.

The Delightful Children grew nervous and worried as they then lifted off against their will. 

"Bon voyage!" Dick laughed as he popped a bottle of champagne after they rocketted out of the castle.

"Don't worry, Princess," Blossom came behind Princess Bubblegum. "I'll untie you!"

However, unfortunately, that was cut short and Dick shoved her out of the way. Blossom grunted and fell backwards and upside down between her sisters.

"Girls, we have some things to discuss, don't we?" Dick grinned as he twirled his mustache in his fingertips.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Numbuh 2 glared and challenged.

"You mean something like this?" Dick retorted as he became a sumo wrestler, then stood up to fall on top of the portly boy. "TIMBER!"

"That hurts..." Numbuh 2 groaned as he was flattened and was not a match for Dick being possessed by the Mask.

"Hey, you, come here and face me!" K'Nuckles demanded.

"Very well..." Dick grinned, then took out a toilet plunger, sticking it on the pirate captain's face. He then grinned as he took off K'Nuckles's face and stuck it to the plunger.

"Hey, Dastardly!" Buttercup called as Bubbles helped Blossom up to her feet. "Fight like a man, you jerk!"

Suddenly, she was wearing boxing gloves and was in a ring with Dick in shorts, boots, and gloves.

'In the Green Corner is the Lame and Tiny Buttercup!' a voice announced. 'In the Red Corner, please welcome The Unstoppable, The Unbeatable, Dick 'The Mask' Dastardly!'

"Okay, let's dance." Buttercup growled, shaking her fists in the boxing gloves.

"I'll lead," Dick suddeny had on Fabio dream boy like clothes and held Buttercup's hand, he then stood suavely and threw her out, spinning her into a painfully dizzy tornado, ramming her through the floor. "Thank you for the dance, it was an honor... Well, where were we?" he then grinned back at Blossom and Bubbles.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" a voice called, showing Numbuh 1 with his sector's teammates. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

Dick screamed which made his eyes and skull pop out of his head. 

"Fire at will!" Numbuh 1 commanded as he and the others had condiment guns, shooting them at their target.

"Good, good," Dick grinned as he became a chef with a fish on a table. "More salt sil vous plait!"

"Cease fire, this isn't working!" Numbuh 1 told the others.

"You got that right, Baldy!" Dick came behind him and started honking his nose. 

"Bring in the big guns!" Numbuh 1 told the others.

"I see... You like to live dangerously..." Dick said as he was dressed like a cowboy and took out heavy machinery and ammunition. "So do I!"

The Kids Next Door operatives looked horrified and worried. Dick shot the weapons at them, but luckily, the four of them dodged before anyone could get hurt. 

"They didn't come alone." Dexter grinned, he then took out a laser gun and tried shooting at Dick, but so far had no use. Dexter didn't like that, he took out his robot suit and grinned as he was about to shoot the wacky racer.

Dick then took out a water bottle from his pocket and sprayed the nozzle against Dexter's robot.

"Impossible!" Dexter cried as instantly began to rust. The water caused for the robot to rust and break apart into pieces.

"And I'm just getting used to it!" Dick laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"This is hopeless," Bubbles sighed. "We can't do anything without our powers."

"Our powers wouldn't be useful anyway," Blossom said as she tried to think of something, then turned to the princess right behind her now. "Princess, how did your ancestors stop the Mask previously?"

"Well, you should somehow trick him to take off The Mask." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"Now, let's finish up this game, there's a lot to do." Dick grinned.

"But only through us!" Eddy called bravely as he came with Ed, Double D, and Starfire.

Starfire glared, shooting her laser eyes at Dick.

Dick had on a wig now and held up a mirror. "What do you think of my haircut?"

The lasers bounced off the mirror and fried Eddy instantly. 

"Cross-Wedgie!" Dick zipped over, giving Ed and Double D wedgies, but switched their underwear on their heads. He was then reaching out to get Starfire from behind.

"NOOO!" Eddy jumped up, making Starfire turn her head and Dick had grabbed his underwear instead. "Starfire... I.. I couldn't let..."

"Oh, Eddy," Starfire knelt down beside him. "Thank you for saving the honor of my underwear. This is the most heroic act that someone could do."

"This place is getting too crowded," Dick grinned. "There are too many supporting characters appearing here suddenly. Let's turn the world upside down!"

"Dastardly, aren't you forgetting something?" Blossom asked.

Dick made a large eye glare right at her. "I don't see it."

"I'll stop you." Blossom challenged in determination.

"I don't think so." Dick grinned before taking out a large hammer.

"What's the matter?" Blossom started to taunt. "You can't beat a girl without the mask?"

"WHAT!?" Dick snapped. "I don't need the mask to get rid of a little girl. I can beat you up on my own!" he then grunted as he grabbed the mask to take it off which made him spin into a tornado again and turn back to normal. "Now... Let's finish this." 

"Bubbles, now!" Blossom signaled.

"Gotcha!" Bubbles bounced over and took the mask out of Dick's hand.

"Boys, your turn!" Blossom called to the KND operative and pirate captain.

"NOOOO!" Dick yelled out.

Numbuh 2 and K'Nuckles then took out a rope and spun around Dick, tying him up which made Muttley laugh at his master.

"Drats, drats, and double drats." Dick grumbled.

Dick and the bad kids were then taken away by the Kids Next Door.

"Thanks to the tracker all KND Operatives have, we were able to follow you after your plane crashed," Numbuh 1 informed the Powerpuff Girls. "We have finally captured the Illuminati. I should have known the Delightful Children stood behind it. Some smaller groups that still exist, but we can take those down. Honestly, I had doubts about this mission at the beginning, but it turned out to be a success. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Blossom smiled. "That's what we do."

"Just be careful which side you are on," Numbuh 1 then warned. "Kids Next Door, dismiss!"

"I'm glad we got to know each other," Numbuh 2 came to the Girls as Bubbles hugged him. "Thank you girls for this amazing adventure."

"We'll miss you, Numbuh 2." the blonde Powerpuff Girl cooed.

"The pleasure is all ours." Blossom added.

"Great happy ending and everything, but we should go," Buttercup folded her arms. "The more we stay here, the more we degrade."

Ed chuckled to that. "Degrade..."

At the Hydrothermal Vent Elevator...

"Goodbye, Princess," Blossom told Princess Bubblegum. "Your secret is safe with us."

"I have no doubt about that," Princess Bubblegum smiled gratefully in return. "Silly though, I thought this would all happen like the ancients foretold."

"Wait, what?" Blossom asked before she was going up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Our ancestors predicted the end of time later," Princess Bubblegum explained. "In your terms timing, it is June 23rd, 2016. Well, I was wrong then."

"That's dark." the squishy dog named Jake told her.

Blossom glanced as the doors closed.

"And I push the button!" the adventure human boy named Finn said, doing as he said he would do.

The tube with Blossom then shot up through the ground with water and the Powerpuff Girls jumped out of a geyser just above the surface. 

The glass concealed Blossom, but she was able to break it open. 

"I've got my powers back!" Blossom flew up between her sisters.

"It feels so much better!" Buttercup smiled.

"Good to be back on the surface." Bubbles added.

"Let's go back to Megaville." Dexter proposed.

With that, the boy genius, pirate captain, three super-powered girls, three Ed boys, and Tamarian princess made their way home after an exhausting adventure.

"Whoa, this is such a unique geyser." Madame Foster commented.

"I think a bear took our picnic basket." Muriel Bagge added with a pout.

A few days later...

"I am very angry, girls," the president scolded the three heroes as they were back home. "I've been trying to contact you for days! This is unacceptable! You are on thin ice, ladies. Remember the Hero Law: You are under my command. This is your last warning. Look at me, now I have to take photographs stressed!"

Later that day, the Girls were on the couch, chilling with their pets and imaginary friend.

"Idiot." Buttercup grumbled about the president.

"We must be more careful," Blossom advised. "That was very close. We must do whatever he wants."

"We are here!" Dexter came through the door with the Eds.

"We brought cake." Ed added as Double D carried the cake.

After the cake...

"Starfire, would you mind sharing us the cause that led your and Ed's bond into the current condition?" Double D requested.

"Sure," Starfire replied. "We had no agreement on the existence of a certain comic-based alien lifeform."

"She said Evil Tim was not real." Ed added.

"Is that all?" Double D asked. "That's why you were so wrathful at her?" 

"Yup." Ed smiled.

Double D was in shock over that response.

"Double D?" Bubbles pouted. "Are you okay?"

"Boy, Ed, just when I thought you couldn't surprise me with anything." Bloo was blown away.

"Yep, I am unpredictable." Ed said as he ate a little more cake.

"Ahoy, fellow adventurers!" K'Nuckles came through the door with bottles in his hands. "I brought maple syrup for everybody!"

"Syrup!" Ed cheered before taking a bottle and chugging it down instantly.

"We had quite an adventure, don't you think, Blossom?" K'Nuckles asked as he put an arm around the Powerpuff Girls leader.

"Yes, we had." Blossom agreed.

"Blossom, what happened with the Mask?" Dexter then asked.

"It was taken care of by top men." Blossom grinned.

A wooden box was being hammered down and locked up to show Shaggy Rogers, lugging it onto a wheeling cart. "I hate my job..." he muttered, walking off to hide it with the other boxes and the rest was history.

A few days later in Megaville...

K'Nuckles was in a dark, rainy, and gloomy alley as he carried a bag in his hands. "Hello, I'm here!" he called out. "I've brought what you wanted."

A trashcan rolled down which then startled him.

"Hello!? Can I get my payment!?" K'Nuckles called, getting scared.

A bag of candy was then thrown at him.

"CANDY!" K'Nuckles beamed, he dropped the other bag and began to stuff his face with the candy. 

The other bag had glowing green blocks and a machine was being charged up to 88%. 

The End


End file.
